This invention relates broadly to throttle body assemblies and is particularly concerned with a throttle body assembly having novel throttle blade structure.
In a vehicle having an internal combustion engine, it is desirable to create as homogeneous a combustible mixture as possible in order to obtain more complete combustion in the cylinders of the engine. The steps toward attainment of the homogeneous mixture begin in a throttle body where fuel is introduced into the induction passage through which air is drawn. The present invention is directed to a throttle body assembly containing novel blade structure which is beneficial in promoting more homogeneous fuel/air mixture while selectively restricting the induction passage according to operation of the accelerator control linkage by the vehicle operator. The throttle blade comprises a main blade section which selectively restricts the induction passage in accordance with operator actuation and an auxiliary blade section which confronts an adjacent wall of the passage. By arranging such blades to operate in cooperating pairs, induction air is confined to a central region of the induction passage where the outlet of the fuel distribution system is located while intrustion of any appreciable amount of air, between the throttle blades and the corresponding adjacent walls of the induction passages, can be avoided without the necessity of using separate seals. Furthermore, the invention permits the use of essentially balanced blades so that excessive operating or biasing torques are not required. The throttle blades can be made economically from sheet or strip material.
The foregoing features, advantages, and benefits, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are to be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which disclose an illustrative, but preferred, embodiment of the present invention according to the best mode presently contemplated in carrying out the invention.